


Not Enough

by pameytilla



Category: Daredevil (TV), Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter, Peter-centric, SpideyTorch if you squint, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiderman's been gone for four days.<br/>Peter thinks that he's a failure.<br/>Jonny wants to know what's wrong and what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any charecters.

Peter sat in his room. Alone and in the dark. It all hurt. So much. He just can't face it.  
How many deaths was he responsible for now? How many deaths had he failed to stop? How many people had he failed? Too many.  
Peter knows that the world needs Spiderman. But it's so easy, to blame himself. For not being fast enough. For not being strong enough. For not being enough. 

Thinking of the people that he had failed brings hot wet tears to his eyes. They spill over and run down his cheeks. Peter doesn't wipe them away. He can't.

Spiderman was last seen four days ago. He failed to stop the Trappster from robbing a bank. Peter's shoulder still aches from where he was hit by glass. He should've dodged. But he didn't. And now two people had their lives uprooted. Because he wasn't good enough.

Peter hasn't eaten much since then. He did drank some water, only because he had too. Peter can't recall the last time he ate.

Jonny Storm was watching the news. 'In other news... The Spider-Menace has not been seen since the bank robbery last Thursday. The Wall Crawling Menace was most likely aiding the Trapster in his criminal affairs.' Sue and Reed walked through the door. Bickering. When they reached him Jonny looked up at them. Reed frowned at the screen.

'It's a shame, about what they do to Pete.' Sue says. Jonny turns back to the TV. He sighs.  
'They're saying he's gone. Not been seen since Tuesday. D'ya think the Avengers know?' Jonny asks Reed, who is staring at the screen with a poker face. He searches his pocket for his phone, which he pulls out and taps something into it. 'I don't know, Jonny. Let's ask'.

About an hour later they are stood across from an appartment building. Spidernan's appartment building. They are stood on a tooftop. The agreed rondevous point. The Fantasic Four face the building. 'You sure this is the place Matchstick?' Ben asks deadpan. He won't admit it. But he is worried for Spidey. Jonny wonders if Pete is even in there.

The thud of feet tells them that the Avengers have arrived. Per their agreement Stark had set up cloaking prior to the meet. 'Well. Almost everyone's here, so-' A figure in deep bloodlike red jumps from the nearest building. Daredevil. The blind attourney slash vigilante, also known as Matt Murdock. 'So nice of you to wait for me, Stark.'  
'The Devil is correcting my manners.' Tony says. Fake shocked.

The Fantastic Four, The Avengers, Daredevil and Spiderman have an agreement. They can call on each other for help. They all have comms. To talk on and they sometimes do big missions together. Exept. Peter hasn't checked his com in how many days? All of them. They're heroes. And he's just a stupid kid who couldn't save his own uncle. 

Peter feels guilty about this. All of it. If he weren't just so bad. It was all his fault. Completly. He knows that they're on the building. The one oppostite his appartment. He can hear them from his place on his sofa. Well- he heard stark putting up the cloaking earlier. Those repulsors were loud. Peter had always had a terrible sense of time. But over four days in a dark appartment without leaving or opening the window once; gis internal clock was completely wrong.

They had all been through so much worse than him. Steve had lost his best friend. Tony had been shot at in Afganistan. Bruce had had his enitire lufe ripped out from underneath him. Matt had been blinded at nine years of age, and soon after lost his dad. Wanda lost her twin brother. Sue and Jonny lost their entire family. Clint and Natasha both had painful pasts. Rhodey was a war hero. And here was Peter. Sulking like a small child in his appartment. So he rips the band aid off.

Peter fumbles for his com. He takes in a shaky breath and presses the actvation button. Knowing that they would all have their's on and active. The comm beeps to life and Peter forces himsef upright.

'Our spider friend has not been seen for four days. He may be sick.' Thor states.  
'Biologicaly impossible, Thor. Peter has advanced metabolism and a very stable imune system.' Reed informs him. 'Plus he would've said something on the com line to us. This isn't like him.' The coms make that small sound that tells you that someone activated one. 

'H-hey' Peter cringes inwardly. His voice sounds awful. 'Peter,' Wanda asks slowly. 'Where have you been?' He thinks about this silently for a second. Before a second and third voice cuts in. 'Spiderman, are you in trouble?' Steve. Definatly.  
And a 'Where ya been Petey? We been worrying about you.'Clint. Peter flinches.  
'I-I'm fine Cap. But-' But I failed those people. But I failed those families. But I failed. Peter thinks.

About twenty seconds later Peter's window is opened. The one across from the fire escape. He should've locked that. 

Someone climbs through the window. 'Hey Web for brains. You shoud really lock that.' Jonny says. Peter can only hope that he wasnt in flames this time. 'Tony sebds his love. And Pizza. Apparently.' So Tony's 'love' was equivelant to a box of Pizza. Who knew. 

'You alright?' Jonny asks innocently enough. It almost brings Peter to tears. The fact that these heros, care enough to help him. Almost. Peter is good at acting. He does it often enough. But its still so hard. And Jonny sees right through his mask. Jonny is playing with his phone, while eating a slice of veggitable pizza. Peter slumps back and shrugs. Because honestly he's not sure anymore. 

'Hey, we're your friends.' But your heroes. I'm not. I'm a menace. Peter thinks. Or thought he thought. Because Jonny responds with ; 'No you're a hero. Just like us. And you try so hard and save so many people. More than any of us. But you blame yourself. For every crime. For every fail. And we all have fails. But we don't let them get to us and we just try to help more and more people. Because we don't cause the crimes. We stop them. You got it?' Peter nods a small smile forming on his face. He feels silly being told all tgis from Jonny Storm of all people. But he got the push he needed.

The next day Spiderman is back web slinging and wallcrawling. Maybe for only a few hours. But Peter is trying. He has help. Of course from his friends. 

At the end of the month packages are sent to the residence of Matt Murdock, The Avengers and Fantastic four. In each are glossy pictues in frames of each respective hero, (in Matt's a 3D image, printed on a 3D printer.) And a handwritten note.

Thanks.  
-Peter.


End file.
